


Spill Those Guts

by DWinchester4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWinchester4Ever/pseuds/DWinchester4Ever





	

"Dean, we're out of coffee." Sam said looking in the cupboards.

Dean hummed, eyes glued to the laptop.

"Did you go out for a supply run last night?" He asked, rolling his eyes when his brother gave no answer.

"Dude!" Sam said, closing the laptops screen.

Dean finally looked up at him, irritated.

_"What?"_

"Did you go out on a supply run like you were supposed to? It was your turn this time."

"I forgot, Sam. Give me a damn break. " He muttered, dragging a hand over his face.

"That's the third time this week!" Sam said, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"And it's the fourth time this week that your dirty socks have been lying in the bathroom." He retorted.

Sam threw his hands up, scoffing at the weak argument.

"You know what? We'll settle this the old-fashioned way."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Dean questioned, and Sam shook his head.

"No, we're gonna ask Eleanor who she thinks is right."

Dean smirked, knowing that his wife was obviously going to take his side. He agreed, both waiting for Eleanor to enter the kitchen.

When she entered, both boys shot out of their chairs, screaming her name. She jumped up, startled, putting a hand to her chest.

 _ **"What?!?**_ "

She said, walking over to the counter to grab some cereal.

She felt arms wrap around her waist, nose nuzzled into her neck.

 _"Now baby,"_ Dean purred, and she raised her eyebrows at the sudden affection.

"Sam here is saying that I should go out on a supply run, but my poor back is killing me from last night's _activities_." She blushed, and he heard Sam scoff.

"So you tell me, should I really be going out on a supply run when my -

"Back is sore, right, we got that the first time." Sam butt in, pushing his arms off of her, putting an arm around Eleanor and dragging her along.

"El, it's Deans turn to go out on a supply run, and he's refusing to go because-

"His dirty socks have been laying around in the bathroom and it stinks." Dean finished for him, and Eleanor crossed her arms.

"Dean, this bunker has more than 1 bathroom. Besides, the one that we use is right next to our room. Sam uses a completely different one. He goes on morning jogs, obviously his socks are going to be dirty. _And_ our washing machine has been broken for the past 2 days, so there's no where to clean them."

"But-But.." Dean stuttered, trailing off, trying to think of something to say.

"So!" Sam interrupted before Dean could think of another reason as to why Sam should go.

"What do you think El, who's right and who's wrong?"

"Well.." She leaned against the counter, Sam and Dean both taking their seats, facing her, hopeful.

"I have reached a verdict." She said, giggling, stopping when she saw their serious faces.

"Dean, you should go because -

 _"Noooo!"_ He whined, huffing.

 **"Yessss!"** Sam said at the same time, pumping his fist in the air.

"Your really taking his side instead of your _husband's_?" Dean said, trying to get her to change her mind.

"Sam's my best friend, I've been spilling my guts to him ever since I was a _teenager_." Eleanor said, elbows on the table, giving Dean a _"duh"_ expression.

Dean pouted, and El looked away feeling guilty.

"I'll give you a nice massage if you go." She said, her hot breath on his ear.

He turned to look at her, giving in to her pouty lips, not before kissing them.

 _"Fine."_ He grumbled, and Sam smiled.

Right when he was about to walk out, they both yelled in unison:

**_"Don't forget the pie!!"_ **


End file.
